


Frozen in Time

by NyxGalaxies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Pogtopia, Aftermath of Nov 16 war, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pogtopia, no specific characters, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxGalaxies/pseuds/NyxGalaxies
Summary: A short look into abandoned Pogtopia, frozen in time after the war.
Kudos: 2





	Frozen in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! So this is just a quick little oneshot, very very short, but I figured I might as well post it here! Hope you enjoy!

Interesting, the way that a once lively place now feels so abandoned. A place once full of life, plans, and secrets, now so alone, no one having been there in... months? Years? Who knows. Time doesn’t exist down here, not anymore.

It is, in fact, a place frozen in time, never growing older, never changing. It died with its maker, whom some say still haunt the dark hallways, faint, maniacal laughter behind every corner in the long ravine. Buttons are scattered all over the walls, the only evidence left behind of a man’s descent into insanity.

A man who had it all, cast into exile by his own country. Spiraling farther and farther into madness, until he came to the decision to destroy it all. Destroying himself, along with it. 

Ghosts of once-lively spirits still wander these hallways, when you listen closely, you can hear their laughter, their chatter, the bright tones of their voices, young and looking forward to life. Yet life can’t exist down here anymore. There is no sunlight, and all the flaring torches have now been long extinguished. Even if a new one was lit, sooner or later a breeze would gust down the corridors, snuffing it out. There is no light down here, nothing that stays.

There was once so much hope here, hope of a rebellion, hope of a nation, hope of a chance at life. Now there’s nothing but bleak emptiness, a mockery of the hope once so strong. 

November 16th, that fateful day. While explosions and war rocked the land above, tearing apart the earth, the country, and the people- this place stayed untouched. Tucked away, so far underground, it stands here today, perfectly preserved. 

But of course, not the same as it used to be. No, it’s long dead, with the spirit of the man who made it still living in every button on the wall, every corner, every dead crop and crumbling piece of the wall. Just like him, it will never grow, never age, and is destined to be forgotten about, nothing but a piece of history. 

An abandoned piece of history, once so beautiful and strong, now dead, haunted, and still.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my twitter, and I'm planning to post a lot more writing there in the future! So check out @nyxsaysstuff_ for that :] Thanks for reading!


End file.
